


everythingoes

by screenwatch (otterseoks)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, idk how to write angst ???, lapslock !, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterseoks/pseuds/screenwatch
Summary: moira's been having a bad couple of weeks. angela knows just what'll help her.





	everythingoes

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!  
> this is my first fic in this fandom <3 i really hope you enjoy <33
> 
> title is from everythingoes by [rm](https://open.spotify.com/album/0XqAZHNx0xJDObehTI2587)

moira’s quiet today. she’s been quiet for the past couple of weeks. it’s been nothing but work with her, the redhead always mumbling about formulas and and her newest hypothesis while they sit in bed at home. sometimes, angela even wakes up to moira crying quietly in their bed, curled up and berating herself through her sniffles and tears. those are the hardest nights for moira, angela thinks.

bobby pins hold her pretty red hair back today, and she seems to have forgotten her goggles. angela thinks it’s cute -- thinks _she’s_ cute. 

angela watches while moira works. when moira’s through, angela steps past the threshold, knocking lightly on the door. moira glances up from her paper, flashing a forced smile at the blonde. making her way to moira, angela rests her hands on the redhead’s shoulders. she lightly bumps her head against the side of moira’s in an affectionate gesture. 

“yes, little cherub?” moira’s voice is soft, almost distracted, as she looks over her notes. 

“it’s time to go home, you big goblin.” angela giggles at her own playful nickname for moira, tugging gently at moira’s ear. “we’re going to dinner tonight, remember? aren’t you excited?” 

ah. moira’s face shifts from a plain, neutral expression, to something more uncomfortable. angela frowns a bit, reaching up to smooth the furrow between moira’s eyebrows. her voice is softer when she speaks again.

“we don’t have to go, love. not if you don’t feel comfortable. i just thought…” 

“no. it’s important to you, we’re going. let’s get home and ready,” moira cuts angela off, waving her hands and pulling away from angela’s embrace to 

⎉

it’s only dinner, moira tells herself while she’s standing under the cool shower water. she brushes her wet hair from her face and blinks the water out of her eyes. she remembers angela saying something about it a few nights ago, eyes sparkling and tone excited. 

_“i really think this is just what you need to help get you out of this funk.”_ angela had told her, before tickling the underside of her chin like you would a dog and getting up from the kitchen table.

just as she begins contemplating lying to angela about being sick and unable to accompany her to the dinner, there’s a knock at the door before it opens. 

“hey, baby, i’ve got your clothes.” angela sounds happy, almost excited. it piques moira’s interest. 

she gets out of the shower after hastily washing her hair, taking no notice of the pretty loose-fitting tank top hanging up on the door, paired with pinstripe pants. when she finally catches sight of the outfit, her mouth pops open into a little ‘o’, and she hesitantly steps forward to take the smooth fabric of the emerald colored top in her hands. a slow smile spreads across her face, and she immediately gets dressed. 

angela’s humming and putting pretty earrings in when moira’s arms snake around her waist. settling her chin on angela’s shoulder, moira murmurs the words to the song she’s humming sweetly in her ear and presses a soft, lingering kiss to her temple. 

“are you ready?” angela asks gently, swaying with moira and giving a pleased hum at the nod she receives in answer. 

⎉

_everything goes_ , moira tells herself, _it all passes_. she’ll be better tomorrow. 

she takes a steady breath and gets out of the car, pulling her suit jacket a little closer to herself in a subconsciously self-conscious act. she follows angela into the fancy restaurant, staying close to her girlfriend. 

eventually, while they're seat smack in the middle of the restaurant, angela stands up to greet two men, hugging them both with a smile and murmuring about how nice it is to see them. moira immediately recognizes them both, standing up to greet jack and gabe formally, holding her hand out. she lets out a little ‘uff’ noise when gabe pulls her in for a tight hug. 

“there’s the pretty lady. how’re you, huh?” gabe’s laugh is loud and bright, attracting attention from people sitting at other tables. 

moira doesn’t care. not at this moment. she wraps her arms around gabe and chuckles.

“i’m alright, big guy. what about you, huh? you grew out your hair.” she notes, pulling back to flick the bun sitting atop his head. 

“yeah! i told you i would, did i not?” gabe grins and flicks moira's nose in retaliation. 

they all take their seats at the table. jack and angela watching the other two with amused smiles. 

⎉

moira’s a lot happier on the way home, hiding her smile behind her hand while she looks out of the window and at the streetlights and neon signs they drive past. _like a child going home from a friend’s birthday party_ , angela thinks with a little chuckle. when they’re home, they quickly get dressed for bed. moira falls asleep with a little smile on her face. 

⎉

the next day, moira’s much better. she almost-dances around her lab, playing music on the rusty stereo sitting on her desk and humming to whatever song comes on. angela leans against the doorframe and watches her for a minute, before she’s pulled into the room by her big goblin and forced to sway to the slow love song playing. 

  
_mission accomplished._ angela hi-fives herself behind moira’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [on twitter](https://twitter.com/otterseokk) if u wanna come hit me up for a chat :D


End file.
